To Feel Again
by giraffes
Summary: Oneshot. Itachi x Sakura. D1G1T4L Darkness's Fallen Cherry Blossoms side fic. While Sakura yells at Itachi, the Uchiha ponders about what he's feeling inside.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or this plot (from D1G1T4L Darkness). And Pandora and her box belongs to Greek mythology.

A/N: I got permission by D1G1T4L Darkness to write this story. So don't tell me I copied D1G1T4L Darkness, because this story is a side fic of her story. So yah.  
This is in response to a flamer of Fallen Cherry Blossoms; they had insisted that '8. itachi's feelings are supposed to be hidden behind a cold heart. i see no cold heart.' And to the reviewer, you spelled "Itachi" wrong. Twice. Oh, and that you seemed to have their "they're" mixed up ("their flirting!"). Twice too. Boy that reviewer must like the number two...  
I also have a vague feeling that I used the word 'peachy' wrong... Well, this is my take on the part where Sakura was demanding Itachi's name. I thought maybe there was something more to that scene. :)  
Note: the italicized sentences are from Fallen Cherry Blossoms, whilst the italicized words are just an emphasis.

- - - - - - -

Uchiha Itachi sighed. The kunoichi was demanding his name. Ugh. He hoped he wouldn't end up telling her his name, then have her freak out about it, and lastly cause him to kill her. Oh no. Serious consequences were going to happen if that scenario played out.

Serious consequences being he'll owe Kisame a considerably large amount of money.

Due to the bet he made with the said shark - if she was shocked, surprised, scared, he would have to owe him money.

Just because Kisame was a _tad_ short on money...and the fact that he himself was too stubborn to back down from the bet.

Life was just peachy.

- - - - - - -

**To Feel Again**

Side fic to Fallen Cherry Blossoms with **D1G1T4L Darkness**'s permission.

- - - - - - -

_"Well...you know Uchiha Sasuke right?"_

She was yelling. At him. Itachi sighed. Tied up next to him was none other than Haruno Sakura. Who, at the moment, was insisting upon knowing his name, and momentarily giving him a slight headache with all the yelling.

_"TELL ME YOUR NAME!"_

He couldn't describe it, but he thoroughly enjoyed watching her demand for his name. It wasn't like he didn't have girls falling over him left and right, it was the mere fact that she wasn't brainless and insisting she was 'the one' for him.

Then again, she was a mindless girl falling over his pitiful little brother.

He let out another sigh. She didn't know when to quit, did she? Yelling loudly...in the middle of the forest...heaven knows who might be eavesdropping on their little conversation; he had deactivated his sharingan. It was very uncommon for Uchiha Itachi to follow his gut instinct, much less deactivate his sharingan in front an enemy.

_"Don't you?"_

It came out kinder than intended. Oh dear. He winced inwardly...he was turning soft! Towards some demanding little kunoichi! Now hell can really freeze over.

_"TELL ME YOUR NAME!" she shouted loudly._

He drew in a breath. It wasn't like himself for a hostage to get to him. After all, all ninjas are supposed to lock away feelings in their heart, not to let a peep out. So what was he feeling now? It definitely wasn't normal, and he hadn't felt this way before.

His mind was spinning.

A laugh rose up his throat. This time, it was a feeling that somehow made him light-hearted. Opening his mouth he let the laugh escape. He felt at ease with the pink-headed kunoichi. She had unknowingly made him _laugh_. Nobody had ever done that before.

_"What are you laughing about?" demanded the naive kunoichi._

He was in turmoil. He couldn't figure out why this girl was making him have odd feelings. He couldn't tell why he had the sudden urge to help her, save her from her pitiful doom. Or maybe tease her.

But ninjas aren't suppose to have any feelings, he reminded himself. He had killed so many ninjas without remorse, it should have been protocol to snap her neck if she irritated him.

Thing is, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Why, he couldn't comprehend. It was like an unknown and unwelcome feeling. Drawing in a breath, tried to appear calm.

_"It's funny..." the Sharingan master replied. "That was the first time I wanted to know someone's name."_

Suddenly, he knew what it was he was feeling. He had felt this long ago, when power and strength weren't important; when family and friends were your world. He had felt something along the lines of _love_. Slightly panicking, he tried to return his racing heart to normal. Love? He inwardly scoffed. Couldn't be. Imagine that, the infamous Uchiha Itachi, in love. A snort was about to escape when he realized that someone next to him was blushing madly.

_"Oh"_

Maybe...maybe this girl was different. Sure she didn't fling herself at him (heck, she didn't even know his name), but her presence had made him feel safe, and at ease. He knew though, these feelings weren't supposed to be felt, especially by an S classed criminal. The emotions that were in the locked box in a bigger locked box in his heart weren't supposed to let out.

She was Pandora, opening the box filled with his feelings.

And he wasn't stopping her from opening it either.

Maybe she can help him feel again.

- - - - - - -

AN: read and review please :)

- - - - - - -

Itachi sighed. She did ask for his name. He just prayed she still remembered to keep her emotions in a box, far, far away from her.

"_I shall say this formally then… Hajimemashita… Sakura. I am Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Uchiha Itachi!"_

Lovely.

He'll have a little talk with Kisame about spending all his earnings.

Once he steals his own loot back, of course.


End file.
